phoenix wright in undertale
by jakkid166
Summary: phoenix wright need to escape the underground. will he do it?
1. Chapter 1

phoenix wright in undertale

by jakkid166

phoenix wright was in his house after eating his burger lunch with maya. he was fuel so he decided to go to a walk. while he was walking he went out of los angeles and went to a froest. after some walking he saw a mountain with a sign in fromt of it that said "mount ebott". he decided to go hiking up the mountain. after a lot of wlaking he got into a cave in the middle of the mountain and ther was a big hole in it. phoneixe went to look in the hold btu then he FELL IN.

UNDETALE

phoneix woked up in a bed of flowers.

"oww my head" said pohneix.

photix went into a door to the right. when he did he saw a flower.

"howdy!" said the flower "im flowey!"

"holy shit a talkin flower" said phoenix

"umm yea so anyway this is the underground" said flowey "if u want to survive u have to get friendly pellets"

"ok" said phoenix

flowey shooted the "friendly pellets" at phoenix and they hit him and tok 19 HP

"you idoit" said flowey with an evil smile "this world is kill or be killed"

and then flowey made a bunch of bullets around phoenix and they close in on him and flowey laughed

but then a FIRE came out of nowhere and hit flowey and he got knocked away

and then toriel appeared who is a goat monster

"hello my child i am toenail" said toriel (author note: i know her names not toenail but my ophone autocorrect me and i thot it was funny so im leaving it XD)

"holy shit a talkin goat" said phoenix

"pleas don't swear" said toriel

"ok" said phoneix and he followed toreil

toriel took him thru the ruins to her house

"here we are" said toriel "i made pie"

"yay" said phoneix and he ate pie

"so when can i go home" said phonex

"im sory you cant go home this is ur home now" said toriel

"but why" said phoenix

"because u'll die" said toriel

"OBJECTION" said phoneix "NO I WONT"

"then prove it" said toriel and she fought phoenix

toriel shot fireballs to phoneix but he blocked them with objection bubble

but phoneix did not want to kill her so he kept saying he wont fight her

"ok i see ur strong you can leave now" said toriel and she went back to her house

"aww" said phoenix and he felt bad for her

phoenix then left the ruins

END OF CHAPTERE 1


	2. Chapter 2

phonix left the ruins after he won to toriel in the fight against her, he was walking in the snowy woods but then a stick broke

"wtf was that" said phornix and he looked behind him but nobody was there

"weird" said phoneix and he kept walking and he got to a bridge

"hey" said a voice

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed phoenix and he truend around and saw a SKELETON

"HOLY SHIT A SKELETON" SAID PHOEIX

"shake my hand" said the skeleton

"ok" said phoenix and they shook hands but the skeleton had a whoopee cushion in his hand and it make a fart noise

"lol" said the skeleton "im sans"

"im phoenix write" said phoenix

"thats hilarious" said sans "ur a human right"

"yes" said phoenix

"i have a brother named papayas and he wants to catch a human you should let him catch u" said sans

"ok" said phoenix and they went to the town

sans told phoenix to hide behind a lamp and he did and then papayas appeared

"SANS" siad papyas "STOP BORNDONGING AND HELP ME WITH MY PUZLES"

"but i got a skele-ton of work done today" said sans and the camera zoomed in on him and he grined

"THATS NOT FUNNY" said papayas

"yes it is" said sans

"EUGH" said papayas and he left

phoenix got out from behind the lamp and he said "was that papayas"

"yes" said sans "he sems mean but hes realy nice"

"ok" said phoenix and they walked to the next screen

END OF CHAPER 2


	3. chapter 3: stuff happens

phoenix wright in undertale

chaptere 3: stuff happens

"hey sanz how long hav we been standin here" say wirght

"about 15 months" say sans

"o shit" say wirght and he lookd around and every1 had died of old age

"wow god job wright you did a genocide run witout even trying" sayed sans

"FUCK" say wirght "so wat now"

"well here u got 2 options" say sanz "u can fight me or you can reset and try againe"

"HAH" say wirght "u little flaccid boner i bet i could whoop ur ass off"

"but i do not have ass" said san and he impald wright it a bone

"o shit" say wirght and he died and reset

WRIGHT woke up at tha begining again

"wtf the fuck" said wright "wow i gota not mess wit that skeleguy" and he walkd to where flowey was

"howdy" said flower "im flowey!"

"yea well im phoenix fuckign wright and u can suck my ass" said wirght and he ran past flowey

"wat" said flowery

wright ran into toeril again who was all like "OMG MY CHIDL U CANNOT LEAV THE UNGERDOUND ULL GET DIED ON"

and wright was lik "fuck you u psycho goat bitch i killd u once and i can do it agen" and he left out of toriels house

wrighte ran back to the forest where he got killd by sans and he went to sans "WHY the fuck did u kill me u peace of shit"

"wat who are you" said sans

"OH RIGHT u dont remember" sayed wirght "ummm forget i say anything ok"

"um ok" say sans

"COOL now lets go meet papayas" say wright and he run to the next screne

"AHA HUMAN U HAVE ARRIVE" said papayas and he took out a cigarete and smoked it "i hav a puzzle for u to solve"

"oh really wat is it" said wright

"what is 2 + 2" say papayas

"o shit" said wirght "HMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

"hahaha i knew i stumpd u" said papayas

"I GOT IT" sayed wright "ITS 3"

"SHIT" said payapas "HOW DID U KNOW"

"i went to fucking kindergarden" said wirght "gimme somethin hard"

"hmm OKAY i have just the thing" say papayas and he go to the next screen

phoenics follow him and papayas hav somethin under a cloth

"BEHOLD HUMAN, it iz the most dificult puzle known to man…" and he pulls the cloth off

"o shit NO NOT DAT" said phoenix

"YES ITS DA MOST DIALOBICAL INVESTIGATION KNOWN TO MONSTER MAN… A RUBIK CUBE"

"SHIT" said wirght "ok give it here lets see if i can solve it"

~ 3 HOURS LATER ~

"wel crap" said wirght "i dont think i can do dis" and he tossed tha cube away

"HAHA" say papayas "NOW I CAN CAPTURE U" and he grabbed wirght and threw him into his human cage

"SHIT" said wirght "wtf do i do now"

"now u wait for undine to get here lik a good human" said papayas and he leaved

"wait a secodn" said wright and he saw the bars were far apart so he jus walked between them

"wow gud thing i lost all that weight from the hike" said he and he left the human cage and went more to the right of the screen

"STOP" said papayas

"wat now" said wirght

"IF YOU wont stay in ur cage then you wil have to FIGHT ME UP" said papayas

"FINE" said fight "lets wright"

and papayas used his BLUE POWERS on phoenixs and he made him blue

"HAH UR BLUE NOW" said papayas

"but i was already blue" say wright

"oh right" say papayas "sorry i didnt know since i dont have eyes"

ANYWAY they did a fight and stuff and phoenic was lookin the menu otpions and he saw flirt

"hm" say wirght "might as wel test it to see wat it does"

wright presd the button and sUDDENLY HE GOT INTO A REALY SEDUCTIV POSE AND SAID "hey sexy"

"wat" said papayas

then wirght started doing a sexy dance "AGH HELP I CANT STOP DOIGN THIS"

"wtf dude ur weird i dont wanna catch u anymore" said papayas and he left

"oh" said wirght "well that worked out"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
